


One need

by infinity1213



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, Phone Sex, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity1213/pseuds/infinity1213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexting au where Raven accidently sends Abby a tit pic.</p><p>or the fic where Raven and Abby fall in love because of Raven's boobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One need

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the 100 because obviously I would have Raven and Abby banging each other by now.

The picture sends before Raven can stop it.

She swears it’s for Anya, the girl she has casually been seeing for a couple of weeks. They weren’t exclusive or anything, but they did enjoy their fun. Raven had been horny and figured sending Anya a nude wouldn’t be that big of a deal seeing as they had exchanged them frequently throughout their arrangement.

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._

She just sent a picture of her boobs to someone that is definitely, definitely, not Anya. Raven thinks she might die from embarrassment especially when she realizes who the recipient is.

“I suppose that wasn’t for me,” the sharp voice of Abigail Griffin states over the phone, mirth practically seeping into her tone.

“No, no, no,” she rushes, “Shit. I’m sorry. I meant to send that to Anya. I got your guy's contacts mixed up.” Raven replies truthfully, holding her breath, not sure what she’s waiting for but sensing the change in Abby's demeanor.

“Raven,” Abby says second’s later, voice tinged with desire and want, “Fuck Raven.” Abby continues desperately, “When I saw those pictures..” she trails off, “Do you know how gorgeous you are?” Abby asks, placing her fingers on her clit, flicking it slowly. She’s so wet, embarrassingly so, and knows this is wrong, but fuck if she didn’t get soaked at the sight of her daughter’s best friend.

“Abby,” Raven warns, the restraint starting to seep out of her. She tries to remember that this is Clarke’s mom, Clarke’s _married_ mom. “Want do you want Abby?” she finally asks, after her ears catch onto a particularly sensual moan. Her fingers trail the waistband of her panties, “Tell me.” She orders.

Abby leans her head against the headboard of her bed, not once losing her positioning on her clit. “I need your fingers,” Abby says, plunging two fingers into herself and steadily pumping. “I need you inside of me.” Raven lets out a moan, picturing the scenario, and feels herself getting closer and closer to orgasm with Abby’s words. “I need to suck those lovely titties of yours. The ones you insisted on showing off to me.”

Raven cries out, biting her lip when she realizes how loud she’s being. Abby increases her tempo at the sounds, listening greedily to Raven’s sounds of pleasure, and cums hard when she swipes her finger over her clit in a swift motion.

“Did we really just do that?” Raven asks moments later when she comes down from her orgasm, realization hitting her hard.

"Yeah, yeah we did..” Abby trails off, words ice and clipped. Raven flinches from her position on her bed. The tone Abby is using so different from the one she had used prior that it takes Raven aback. While she had expected Abby to deny or even act like nothing had happened, she didn’t expect Abby to be so cold with her, and it left her feeling unsettled.

“You’re the one who called me,” Raven reminds Abby, “You’re the one who initiated it.” Abby sighs, guilt washing over her. “I’m sorry Raven, you’re right. I didn’t mean to make you think I was blaming you. It’s just..” Abby looks around her bedroom, her eyes catching on a family photo of Clarke and Jake on the night stand. The photo was taken at Clarke’s high school graduation when times were simpler. Times when her marriage wasn’t in complete disarray and her love for Jake had come as natural as breathing. She sighs, torment filling her up, “My family can’t find out," Abby insists, already having enough problems in her marriage and not wanting to add another thing to the list. 

"They won’t,” Raven promises, her own reasons for wanting to keep it a secret coming to the surface, “I’m not sure Clarke would take it too well if I told her I had phone sex with her Mom," Raven admits.

Abby had always gotten along the best with Raven out of all of Clarke’s college friends. There had always been a comfortable camaraderie between the two of them, and Clarke had no qualms about using it to her advantage.

Raven had never minded, enjoying the presence of Abby more than what was probably appropriate. She wasn’t blind, and could admit that was Abby was beautiful. Something that had left Raven staring more than once. But now, now things were different. She wasn’t just Clarke’s hot mom now, no, now Raven exclusively knew what Abby sounded like cumming, and that wouldn’t be an easy memory to forget.

Raven ends the call shortly after, not knowing what else to say, and feels awkward for the first time in forever with Abby, inherently knowing that things will never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the chapters will get longer. I just wanted to get a feel for it and get it out here. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you.
> 
> xx
> 
> find me @ rilayamechanic.tumblr.com :) you can send me prompts.


End file.
